Leaving...
by Genji
Summary: A songfic, using Sister Hazel's "Change Your Mind." It's told like a music video. Shonen-ai and Angst.


Title: Leaving   
Part: 1/1   
Date: November 25, 2000   
Author: Genji (genji_15@excite.com)   
Status: Final   
Archive: Ask. It's always nice   
Category: Songfic (Change Your Mind by Sister Hazel)  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: 1 x 2 (implied)  
Warnings: AU, yaoi (implied)  
Feedback: I'd kill for it.   
Disclaimer on Characters: Wish I could own them, but I can't. So, be a nice lawyer and find someone else to sue.   
Disclaimer on song: I'm not part of the band, so I can't claim to sing it, but it's such a *good* song, and it's goot Hee-chan written all over it. See? *holds up write up of lyrics with Heero's name scrawled all over it*  
Notes:   
[song lyrics]  
laid out like a music video thingy....I hope  
One verse *slightly* changed from If to I've. Sorry to the songwriters, I love your work, but it just needed that one little change in one tiny little place. Chalk it up to a typo.  
  
[Hey, hey  
Did you ever think  
There might be another way  
To just feel better  
Just feel better about today?]  
  
Heero has returned from a mission. He is caked with dirt and dust from head to toe. There is dried blood on one side of his face, and his normally dark hair has been changed to a light shade of brownish gray. The camera pans down his body, so now one cannot see above mid-shin. A green tank top lands beside his feet. Fade to a shower scene. He stands under the shower's spray. The dust is washed away as rivulets of water make their way down the expanse of his chest. His wet hair clings to his head. Now it is black and dark, the dirt is gone. The blood has disappeared as well, revealing nothing but clear skin. The blood was not his own. He turns off the water and gets out, the camera cuts back to the shower, where the dust colored water swirls down the drain.  
  
[Oh no-  
If you never want to have  
To turn and go away  
You might feel better,  
Might feel better if you stay]  
  
Heero's back in his bedroom, lying on his bed, the camera revolves around his body. Then there's a flash back, denoted by the change from color to black and white.  
  
Heero's lying on the bed, in a different house, but this time he's not alone. Duo lies next to him. Heero has his arms around the American, possessive. Then the perfect soldier's wrist-com comes on. He checks it, and gets out of bed. Duo says something, but there is no sound aside from the music playing. Heero shakes his head and wearily puts his tank on, which, ironically is in the same place where he threw it in the previous scene. Duo sighs, and sits on the edge of the bed in his boxers. His face fills the screen, and he speaks, once more. One can clearly discern from the movement of his lips that he's saying, "No self-destructing now, Heero." But Heero's gone, and Duo's left alone in the room. The camera scans the room. It then cuts to Heero's back, walking away.  
  
[Yeah, yeah  
I bet you haven't heard  
A word I've said.]  
  
Heero's in his gundam, fighting. He's fighting a losing battle, and he knows it. The perfect soldier reaches forward for the self-destruct button. If he's going to die, he might as well take along some company. However, as it hovers, Duo's image appears on one of the monitors, distracting him.  
  
[Yeah, yeah  
I've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up   
The state of mind your in]  
  
On the monitor, Heero watches Deathscythe plunge into the fray. The thermal scythe rips through two Leos. Heero rallies and moves away from the self-destruct button and back to the controls. He rips out his thermal heat saber. The two win the battle, but it is a Phyrric victory (1). Duo's been flung from his gundam, and now his body lies in the middle of a bloodstained battlefield. Heero jumps out of his gundam, and races to where the boy lies. Duo's eyes are opened, but glazed. There is a gash on his chest, which, Heero doesn't notice until he puts his ear to it to see if the braided boy is still alive. He comes away, half his face is covered in blood.  
  
[If you want to be somebody else  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself...]  
  
Heero tries to staunch the wound, but it's bleeding to profusely. He pauses. He should leave Duo to die, but that thought torments him.   
  
[If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind  
Change your mind]  
  
He holds Duo close, unmindful of the soldiers that have begun to approach them, circling the wanted pilots. Heero closes his eyes as he sees them, willing himself to take Duo's place.  
  
[Hey, hey-  
Have you ever danced in the rain  
Or thanked the sun  
Just for shining, just for shining  
Or the sea?]  
  
The two are now in transport. Duo has a crude bandage over his chest. Heero stands at the window, staring at the ocean that surrounds this prison ship. He goes back into his mind, and color fades in. He's sitting at his laptop in a darkened room, the computer's glow illuminating his face. The camera spins around and now it is from the computer's point of view. We see, over his shoulder, a tropical paradise where a light rain is falling. Duo bounds in and glomps the sitting teen. He stands there, his arms around the working soldier, who continues on as if nothing has happened. Duo is dripping wet, and after Heero finishes typing, he gets up, annoyed, and stalks from the room.  
  
[Oh no-  
Take it all in  
The world's a show  
And, yeah, you look much better  
Look much better when you glow]  
  
The picture blurs and we're back to the boys' predicament. They are now in an OZ prison. Heero's alone. There's a wall dividing the two. Both sit, directly across from each other with their backs to the same wall. Heero closes his eyes and again color invades. He thinks of violet eyes and of an impish grin. It's a bright scene, with Duo standing in the middle of nowhere, grinning. However, the scene darkens as he, Heero, appears in the background. The picture fades back to the black and white of the flashback.  
  
[Yeah, yeah  
I bet you haven't heard   
A word I've said]  
  
Two OZ soldiers appear in the doorway. Trieze's face can be seen from behind. Heero is forcibly raised to his feet by the warriors. One of them sends him sprawling onto the cold floor by pushing him forward. The camera goes black for a second, and then it is from Heero's point of view. He has been rolled over, and the two soldiers are staring inquisitively down at him. However, the peculiar thing is that one of the soldiers has taken on Duo's characteristics, the eyes, the smile, the hair. This phantom seems to be trying to tell him something, but Heero cannot comprehend. By following this specter's eye line, he sees the open door. The perfect soldier trips the two that have held him down. And races out the door, away from Trieze who has been caught off guard for a split second, and past Duo's cell without a second look.  
  
[Yeah, yeah  
If you've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up  
The state of mind you're in]  
  
The camera fades to Heero on his back on the bed. The scene is now colored with the hues of the present. The boy swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and heads toward the door. There, he pauses, his hand on the knob, debating on whether he should risk his neck to try and save the captured, but capable, pilot, or leave him to his own devices. Heero grabs a gun from the table by the door and rushes out.  
  
[Hey, hey-  
What you say  
We both go and seize the day  
'Cause what's the hurry?  
What's your hurry, anyway?]  
  
Heero arrives at the base only to find it in flames. The camera cuts to inside the building, looking up through the billowing clouds of smoke and jumping flame to the pale and ghostly moon in a starless sky. Back to Heero, who's staring at this mess with disbelief and sadness. He can see, over his shoulder that a figure steps out from the shadows. It's Duo, grinning, looking proud of himself for all the trouble he has caused.  
  
[Yeah, yeah  
I bet you haven't heard  
A word I've said.]  
  
Duo taps the perfect soldier on the shoulder and then disappears back into the darkness. Heero turns around; a look of hope can be seen in those normally icy eyes. However, it's gone as quickly as it came. Then, he hears something. The pilot pulls his gun and cocks it in one smooth movement. Laughter bubbles from the shadows as the smile of the Cheshire cat appears. Duo steps slowly into the light. His braid is falling out, and tangled chestnut waves rest on his shoulders. His clothes are torn, but in relatively good condition. A look of sheer relief passes over Heero. He holsters his gun.  
  
{Yeah, yeah  
If you've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up   
The state of mind you're in.]  
  
Heero nods to the grinning boy, then motions to a nearby jeep. Duo jumps in, and the perfect soldier puts the peddle to the metal. It fades to black and white again, and Heero's running past Duo's cell in that prison. Flames leap out from the unoccupied cells. Anyone locked within will surely die, but he doesn't save Duo, who peeks mournfully out from the window slit in his door.  
  
[If you want to be somebody else  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself,  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind  
Change your mind.]  
  
The camera now shows the present. The two fugitives are back at the safe house, sharing the only bed. The camera cuts to the face of the bedside alarm clock. Time passes. The hands on this clock fly around the face. At 3:17 the camera cuts back to Heero. He reaches out for his lover, only to find him not there. Gone- on a mission.  
  
(1) A Phyrric victory is when you win the battle but at a terrible cost, so that it's almost as bad as if you lost it. It was named after this Roman dude whose last name was Phyrric and he won these battles but lost lots of men....but I won't get into that.   
center  
a href=http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/obsessive/StoryHome.htmlBack/a  
font size=2 (c) 2000 by Genji. Please do not remove without permission.  
  



End file.
